The Goodbye
by FanimeScribbler
Summary: Impossible as it was, he was happy. Even though there was so much he would miss...so much that he would lose...that he had known her, and knew that she was safe, and would live on...it was enough." Romeo's POV.


**The Goodbye**

**Da Scribbler says: **Yeah, so, this is a RomeoxJuliet fanfic – my first one, and I...don't think I'll be writing much in this field so...probably my only one.

Now, if you're my Zelda reader, you may be wondering WHY am I writing this when I could be working on my Parody. Sorry – I have a bit of a writer's block at the moment. I'll try to work on it, though! Honest! I'm just as anxious as any of you are to see what new nonsense what happen!

I finished the series months ago, but my friend just finished it and we were both mourning Romeo together. In the original play, I must confess, I dislike Romeo greatly. There is a whole host of words by which I could describe him, the kindest probably being "hot-headed idiot" and then it just goes downhill from there. But Romeo in RomeoxJuliet...I shed quarts of tears on the last episode; I was _so _upset that Romeo had to die. He was _such _a dear...

Read & Review!

* * *

He was dying. He could feel the hole in his side, the warm blood – and with it, life – spilling out of him, the pain with every shallow breath. Funny how it didn't bother him. Really, it didn't matter, his life...as long as she was safe...

_Juliet..._

Behind him, he could hear the rustling of movement. If only he could turn his broken body and see her...to have only minutes, maybe even seconds, of his life remain and not to have her in sight was madness...

There was a moment of silence in which he listened to the music of her soft breathing. Then there was a low gasp and a voice – the most perfect voice in the world – spoke.

"Romeo..."

There was stunned bewilderment in that melodious voice; he knew that her wide eyes were on him, his battered body. And under the bewilderment and amazement, he could hear panic blooming underneath it.

She was confused. She was afraid.

If only he could comfort her, embrace her, kiss her soft lips...but the little strength left in his limbs would not let him. Unable to even support himself, he felt himself falling forward...

...only to be caught by warm hands.

_Juliet..._

"Romeo!" she cried again. There was panic in her voice, stronger than ever – and even worse, heartbreak. How many times had he sworn to himself that he would never be the cause of her pain...?

Only one thing mattered now. She was in pain. Weakly, he forced his eyelids open and with his fading eyesight he looked...looked at her pale cheeks, her wealth of warm hair, and finally her eyes...those eyes he had fallen in love with that magical night...

"Juliet..."

Her name was a sigh on his lips. He could see himself reflected in her eyes...see the gaping hole in his side...see that there was no hope... see that he really was going to die...

And she knew it too.

"Romeo..." she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. She shook her head weakly, as though if she could deny it enough, he wouldn't die. But death was impatient...he could feel it settling around him, taking him away, far away, from his body, his home, and Juliet...

But as long as he was still here with her...

He reached out with one weak hand and touched her cheek. Gently, she brought her own hand to cover his, even as the tears gently began to flow down her cheeks...

While he still could, he had to comfort her...to love her as much as he could these last precious moments together...

_Juliet..._

"Thank you..."

_For you._

_For everything._

"...for making me feel for the first time...the happiness..."

_The pains._

_The joys._

_The memories._

"...of loving someone."

_Of loving you._

He looked into her agonized, tear-stained face...and wished that he would be able to stay. That he could brush those tears away...could kiss that grimace of pain away...that he could stay so they might live and grow old together, share in each other's joys and sorrows, that he would be even given one more day to love her...

"I am very happy, Juliet..."

And it was true. Impossible as it was, he was happy. Even though there was so much he would miss...so much that he would lose...that he had known her, and knew that she was safe, and would live on...it was enough.

"...being present in the same world with you."

The feeling was fading from his body now...the world turning black, his fingers growing numb, the pain fading, and he was slipping away...

He heard her voice, so far away now, call his name again. It was like the voice of an angel...although could any angel be half as fair as the face which filled his eyes now...?

"Juliet..."

_In life and death..._

"...I can no longer speak your name..."

_Eternally together..._

" ...I can no longer see you..."

_Juliet..._

He reached for her...reached for that which he loved, that which he would lose forever...

_I love you..._

"...Julie..."

_Good-bye._

And the hand fell, knowing no touch, the eyes closed, to see no more, and his last words faded, to be sung by the mourning wind.

* * *

Rest in Peace, Romeo...Juliet...well, the ones in RomeoxJuliet the anime. The ones in the play are too dumb for my sympathies. I'll be going back to the Zelda now...

Hope you enjoyed – and review, please.

~Da Scribbler


End file.
